sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
List of Disney's Mulan characters
. From left to right: Ling, Chien-Po, Yao, Shang, Mulan, Mushu, Cri-Kee, Su, Ting-Ting and Mei.]] The following are fictional characters from Disney's 1998 film [[Mulan (1998 film)|''Mulan]] and its 2004 sequel, Mulan II. Main characters Fa Mulan / Ping Fa Mulan is a young girl who is willing to give up her life to save her father. She enters the army as a man named Ping. She faces the worst enemy China's ever seen, the Hun leader Shan-Yu, who has an army willing to destroy anything in their path. She then finds out she just wanted to be more than someone's daughter or someone's wife. To prove that she too can be written in stone and give her family honor. Li Shang Captain/General Li Shang is a Chinese army captain. His speaking voice was provided by B.D. Wong in all three titles, and his singing vocals were performed by Donny Osmond (Jackie Chan in the Mandarin version). During his appointment in the first movie, Shang is a highly capable leader with a dedication to his cause to match, albeit at times being too "by-the-book" and putting his duty above his feelings, in contrast to Mulan. He is exceptionally handsome due to his dashing good looks and strong physique. He is reserved and thoughtful, a more logical and calming influence to Mulan's adventurous personality. Shortly after his initial introduction in Mulan, Shang is appointed newly as an army captain by his father, who is a general. Later through the film, he becomes friends with Ping (who is Fa Mulan disguised as a man), after his life is saved. Shortly after, however, he finds out she is actually a woman, which is forbidden by the empire's law, punishable by death. Shang spares her life, and after helping her save the empire, he falls in love with her and joins her family for dinner. In Mulan II, the film begins with Shang proposing marriage to Mulan, to which she gladly agrees. He is promoted from captain to general by the emperor, and he and Mulan are directed by the emperor to escort his three daughters to a conflicting kingdom in hopes that an arranged marriage between them and the three princes of the opposing nation will bring peace. He and Mulan go through many conflicts around their relationship thanks to Mushu's meddling, and midway through the film, he is assumed dead after falling into a canyon with streaming river further down. Later, when it is revealed he is alive (with help from his gray-spotted white horse), Mushu and Cri-Kee saves the day by pretending to be the Golden Dragon of Unity and freeing the princesses from their vows. Mushu (still posing as the Golden Dragon) marries Mulan and Shang. Mulan later tells Shang about Mushu and he combines both families’ temples so that Mushu can remain as Mulan's guardian. Note: In Chinese naming convention, personal names in Chinese, unlike Western names, present the family/clan name first. This convention was followed in the first film; his family name was given to be Li and he was addressed as "Captain Li." In the second film, the convention was overlooked and Shang was used as his family name by mistake. In the upcoming 2020 live-action film, he is portrayed by Yoson An and is called Chen Honghui, a confident and ambitious recruit who joins Commander Tung's unit. He becomes Mulan's most important ally and eventual love interest. Mushu Mushu is Fa Mulan's closest companion throughout the Mulan series and the comic relief. He is the only creature that talks. He is a scrawny, tiny, red, orange-accented Chinese dragon with blue horns and a cheeky-chappy personality. He is voiced by Eddie Murphy in his first appearance and Mark Moseley (a professional Eddie Murphy sound-double) afterward. At first, Mulan's companions were to be two reptilian creatures; the idea of the creatures being dragons had not been established. However, feeling that two sidekicks would overcrowd the story, the animators then decided on a two-headed dragon, though they were green and grotesque. After the animators decided on a single-headed dragon, they established Mushu's physical concept. For better use, the animators shrunk Mushu to a smaller size.From the "Drawn to Animation" show in the Animation Building in Hollywood Pictures Backlot at Disney California Adventure Park. An animator shows Mushu's development, from a sketched idea to the finished product. Around the time when the music of the film was to be created, the songwriters had written a piece for Mushu, for him to sing to assure Mulan that he will be there to help her. However, after Eddie Murphy came to voice the character, the character and his dynamic changed. Although the animators canceled the scene, the song was a favorite among the filmmakers.According to behind-the-scenes clips on the Mulan DVD Mushu was once a guardian spirit of Mulan's family, but he has been demoted to the humiliating position of an incense burner and gong-ringer for the deceased Fa ancestors ever since he failed to protect a family member, a soldier named Fa Deng, resulting in the soldier's demise by decapitation (he's seen carrying his own head as a spirit). In contrast to Mulan, Mushu is in most situations more comical, overconfident, and impulsive. He strives to be one of the family guardians again, but he is content to help Mulan, even if he's the one who starts the trouble. He can also be selfish at times, but his heroism proves that he has a big heart, despite his size. Mushu is very sensitive about his size, claiming to Mulan that his small stature was simply for her convenience rather than his default state. He also resents being compared to a lizard, insisting that he doesn't do "that tongue thing". He has the body of a snake, the horns of an elk, the claws of an eagle, and the face of a camel, coming to resemble a legendary dragon found in Chinese art around the time. He is able to survive more like a mythical creature than an animal; he endures being stomped on, explosions, and an avalanche in the first movie. He can also understand other animals, as seen when he converses with Cri-kee (Mulan's cricket) and horse Khan. At one point when he wants to disguise as a soldier riding a horse to get them out of the camp, he uses a giant panda as the soldier's steed after Khan, Mulan's horse, refused to help him and Cri-kee. "What? You haven't seen a black and white before?" Like many dragons, he is able to breathe fire, at first unsuccessfully, but masters it in time to stop Shan Yu's falcon, Hayabusa, from alerting the Huns to Li Shang's presence. At the start of the film, Mushu does not make his official appearance until after Mulan runs away from home to serve in her elderly father Fa Zhou's place in a war against the deadly Hun army. Knowing that Mulan's exposure will lead to the disgrace of the Fa family, the spirits of the ancestors choose to send the Great Stone Dragon to retrieve her. For the task of awakening him, they send Mushu, who would rather go himself. After several unsuccessful attempts, he eventually ends up accidentally destroying the dragon statue. In order to escape punishment from the ancestors, he pretends to be the Great Stone Dragon and secretly sets out to make Mulan a war hero. Mushu is extremely diligent and with the help of Cri-kee, helps Mulan defeat Shan-Yu, resulting in him being returned to the position of a guardian. In Mulan II, Mushu serves as the films primary antagonist, though he redeems himself at the end. When Mulan prepares to marry Li Shang, Mushu is at first overjoyed to the point of tears, going as far as planning the wedding himself. His joy is short-lived, however, when the ancestors gleefully inform him that once Mulan marries Shang, she will become part of his family, and Shang's family guardians will take over guardianship and Mushu will lose his status and be relegated back to Gong duty. Desperate to keep his pedestal, he continuously tries to break Mulan and Shang apart while Cri-kee attempts to keep this from happening. After Cri-kee pressures him to tell the truth to Mulan, this leads her to scold him for his actions before going to reconcile with Shang (but this did not happen thanks to an ambush by bandits). He later changes his ways, marries them (pretending to be the golden dragon), and decides that he's happy if Mulan's happy. His kindness causes Mulan to forgive him for trying to break her and Shang up. He even brings the kingdoms peace by uniting Shang and Mulan. Mushu also uses his impersonation to save three princesses from being forced into an arranged marriage so they can marry whoever they want. He is then gratified when Shang combines the family temples, giving Mushu his pedestal back. He will appear in the upcoming 2020 live-action remake. Mushu also appears in the Drawn to Animation show at Disney California Adventure Park's Disney Animation building and Disney's Hollywood Studios's The Magic of Disney Animation. He is also a meetable character at the parks. Cri-Kee Cri-Kee is a "lucky" cricket that was given to Mulan while getting her ready to meet the Matchmaker. He is first seen in possession of Grandmother Fa, who crosses a road while covering her eyes to demonstrate Cri-kee's ability; however, his actions lead the Matchmaker to reject Mulan. Afterwards, Mulan lets Cri-kee go, but he continues to follow her and later befriends Mushu before joining him on his mission to protect Mulan. During an ambush by the Huns, he and Mushu were nearly killed when the wagon that they're in catches fire and explodes and Cri-kee follows Mulan (who has picked up Mushu while fleeing). Mushu later rescues him from an avalanche that Mulan caused to wipe out the Huns. After Mulan is expelled from the army, Cri-kee finally confesses that he isn't a lucky cricket at all. Despite this, he and Mushu help Mulan stop Shan Yu and save the Emperor, leading Mushu to deem him a lucky bug after all. In the second film, he becomes an enemy to Mushu when he tries to break up Shang and Mulan to keep his job. Cri-kee does whatever he can to foil Mushu's plans and ensure that the duo stay together, even after Mushu causes an accident that results in the destruction of a carriage that Mulan and Shang are using to transport the Emperor's daughters. Later in a canyon, Cri-kee forces Mushu to tell the truth and later becomes friends with Mushu again at the end. He is voiced by Frank Welker. Cri-Kee will appear in the 2020 live action remake, with Jun Yu providing the vocalizations. Shan Yu A physically imposing and ruthless Hun chieftain and the general of the Huns who serves as the main antagonist of the film. He is voiced by Miguel Ferrer in Mulan. Shan Yu is the cruel leader of the Huns who is bent on conquering China, and with his Hun army, climbs over the Great Wall and invades the land to prove his "superiority" to the Emperor. He is the only Hun to have eyes with black scleras and orange irises. Like his people, Shan Yu is trained in living off the earth, possessing heightened senses and a saker falcon as his pet. His strength is demonstrated many times during the course of the film, such as easily breaking down a barricaded door or effortlessly slicing through a massive pillar with his sword, making him easily one of the strongest characters in the film (second perhaps only to Chien-Po). Ruthless and cold-hearted, Shan Yu kills without mercy or remorse and, on occasion, as a joke; for example, after freeing two captured Chinese scouts to carry a message to the Emperor, he then comments to an archer, "How many men does it take to deliver a message?" (The archer replies "one", nocking an arrow.) While clearly heartless to his foes, he is proud of his army, as shown at the beginning when he thought it was perfect that all of China knew him and his army were there after the signal fire was lit and when he flatly refused to avoid the Imperial troops and instead opt to take them head on, despite knowing that they are the elite of China's armies. Some time after General Li's recruits complete their training, Shan Yu's falcon acquires a doll from a village in the Tung Shao Pass. After close examination of the doll and traces on it by his five main men, Shan Yu deduces that the Imperial Army is waiting for them. Ambushing General Li's army, Shan-Yu wipes out the Emperor's best troops, including General Li, and sets the village on fire, only the aftermath of which is seen in the film. No survivors are found by Li Shang's troops. As they head for the Imperial City, the Hun army ambushes Li Shang's troops in the Tung Shao Pass (Mushu having accidentally given away their position by firing a cannon), and fires flaming arrows from the mountains to disintegrate the army's ammunition. Shan-Yu then leads his entire army to wipe out Li Shang's small battalion. Mulan, however, takes control of Li Shang's last cannon, aiming it for a nearby mountain. This maneuver triggers an avalanche that wipes out almost all of Shan-Yu's army and encases Shan Yu in a blanket of snow. At first, it seems like a victory, thanks to Mulan. Unfortunately, it is not. Following the avalanche and the departure of Li Shang's troops, Shan Yu rises from the snow, shaken and infuriated at the loss of his army. A loud yell of anger is all it takes for Mulan to realize that there is still a chance for the Huns; Shan Yu's pet falcon and five of his best troops had survived the assault. With no one to stop him, Shan Yu and his troops head for the Imperial City with Mulan close behind. While his troops hide within a Chinese dragon at the Imperial celebration, Shan Yu lies in wait on top of the roof of the Emperor's palace. At the right moment, Shan Yu's falcon retrieves his sword and his troops spring into action, locking up the palace and kidnapping the Emperor. As Shan Yu threatens the Emperor to bow to him, Mulan, Li Shang, Yao, Chien-Pao, and Ling infiltrate the palace in an attempt to rescue the Emperor, the latter three being in drag (as a disguise). Mulan, Yao, Chien-Po and Ling defeat Shan Yu's men and his pet falcon is fried by Mushu. After securing the Emperor, in an attempt to distract Shan Yu from Shang (whom he was about to slaughter) Mulan reveals that it was she who destroyed his army. Pursuing her throughout the palace and onto the roof, Shan-Yu's attempt to kill Mulan backfires when Mulan initiates a plan of her own. Immobilizing Shan-Yu on the roof, she steals his sword using a hand fan and pins him to the roof with his own sword while Mushu aims a rocket at Shan Yu. Releasing the rocket, Mushu, Mulan, and Crik-ee escape the roof as the Hun leader is pulled by the rocket into a munitions tower and is destroyed in a brilliant explosion. Mulan is then awarded Shan-Yu's sword for her success at ridding China of the Huns forever. In the upcoming 2020 live-action remake, he is portrayed by Jason Scott Lee and is known as Bori Khan, a Hun warrior leader allied with a powerful witch, who is intent on avenging his father's death. Yao, Ling and Chien-Po The army recruited Yao, Ling and Chien-Po to fight the Huns. Like other newly recruited soldiers, they lacked military skills before they were trained. However, they were harder to train than most. Even Mulan learned faster than they. Eventually, their training paid off and the trio were capable fighters. Even so, they still had trouble doing things right and were rather clumsy. They served largely as the comic relief, often involving slapstick humor that made them reminiscent of the Three Stooges. Eventually, despite some early conflict, the three extended an open hand to Mulan and became her "army buddies", though they, like the rest of the army, thought she was a man named Ping. As soldiers, they each had a different color uniform: green for Mulan, red for Yao, yellow for Ling and blue for Chien-Po. Unlike most other soldiers, Yao, Ling and Chien-Po did not seem to think any less of her when they found out she was a woman, and even briefly tried to interfere when Shang was about to execute her. When they later met up, they even agreed to participate in her plan to stop the surviving Huns by disguising themselves as concubines. Somehow, they fooled the guards, though none of the three made a very attractive woman (especially Yao, as he kept his facial hair even in makeup). In the second film, the three were given a more substantial role and are shown not to have changed since the first film. Reprised by the original voice actors (sans Wilder; Watanabe did his own singing), they had been to see the matchmaker that rejected Mulan in the first film, but she decided there could not be a match for any of them, and threw them out. They were discouraged, but felt better when Mulan and Li Shang came to recruit them for another mission. Shang claimed to the emperor that just the five of them would be enough protection for his three daughters. Although still as bumbling as ever, Shang knew that they were instrumental in their victory against the Huns, which they did not appear to have received the same credit for. They gladly joined the escort to get the emperor's daughters to the Qui Gong princes they are engaged to. Along the way, they develop feelings for the princesses, Yao with Mei, Ling with Ting-Ting, and Chien-Po with Su. They take the princesses to a carnival for some amusement. Eventually, all three princesses admit that their feeling are mutual, and do not want to marry the princes, despite their duty. Mulan, knowing this, leaves the trio with the princesses, and goes to offer herself to the royal family instead. However, the trio arrives with the princesses, as does Shang. Mushu pretends to be the Great Golden Dragon of Unity who commands that they be allowed to marry whoever they want, allowing them to be with Yao, Ling and Chien-Po. Presumably they did marry, though nothing was shown to indicate this. Yao Yao is the self-appointed leader of the trio. His signature color is red in the first film and purple in the second film. An arrogant and short-tempered individual with a bit of a Napoleon complex, he is short, stocky and has a permanent black eye. In the first film, he enjoys picking on Mulan for fun at first, but eventually becomes her friend. His clumsiness reveals, however, that he is not as powerful a man as he claims to be. He states about wanting a girl who'd admire his strength and battle scars. In the second film, he reveals a rewarding plaque that has a picture of himself on his chest and falls in love with Princess Mei, the emperor's middle daughter. She accepted the idea that "my duty is to my heart" and is the easiest to be won over. In his encounter, he puts the slipper back onto her foot and sets the table for her with oranges, meat buns and tea. He wanted to marry a girl who would be impressed with his looks and his fighting ability. Although such traits leave something to be desired, he managed to impress her, and when he wins a fight at a carnival and is given a prize, he chooses a stuffed panda bear with three black legs and one white leg and gives it to her. In the upcoming 2020 live-action remake, he is portrayed by Chen Tang. Ling Ling is the group's middleman of medium height and very slim build. His signature color is yellow in the first film and blue in the second film. He is a friendly and enthusiastic man with a joke for every occasion. Though he teases Mulan at first, he, like the other two, becomes her friend. He and Yao occasionally have disagreements, but he grows to accept him as their leader. He was the one who coined the phrase "a girl worth fighting for." In the second film, he falls in love with Princess Ting-Ting, the eldest princess. She is the most uptight princess, devoted to honor, and tries be a role model to her sisters. Ling, who wanted a girl who would laugh at his jokes (even knowing the chopstick nose trick that Ling believes to have invented), had to try harder than his partners to impress her. Unlike most people, Ting-Ting is amused by his puns, but would not laugh, claiming to dislike laughter, though the reason is that she thinks her snorting laugh is embarrassing. He begins to doubt himself. However, at the carnival, when some fireflies accidentally set off firecrackers that hit Ling, she cannot contain herself at his misfortune. She snorts, but Ling doesn't mind and thinks it's cute. At the end they are able to get married because of Mushu. In the upcoming 2020 live-action remake, he is portrayed by Jimmy Wong. Chien-Po Chien-Po, or Po for short, is by far the tallest and most obese of Mulan's friends with a bald head. His signature color is blue in the first film and green in the second film. He is the calmest and most spiritual of the three, and his appearance seems to have been inspired by Buddhist imagery. He is rather naïve compared to his partners, and loves food more than anything, which is the main thing he considers when searching for a woman for he wishes for a wife that will be good at cooking and preparing food. He is very good-natured and would never do anything to upset anyone, making him the most ready to befriend Mulan. He also possesses great strength and can lift multiple people (or a massive stone statue) with ease. In the second film, he falls in love with Princess Su, the youngest sister. The most childlike, she is easily swayed, and is soon convinced of Mei's opinions. She loves food as much as Chien-Po, and when the group stops traveling for a while, she spends her time picking fruit from trees. Chien-Po discovers this, and the two of them bond easily. He even saves her when the carriage ends up falling in the water. At the carnival, they both order some dumplings, ginger, Ginsengs and soybeans. In the upcoming 2020 live-action remake, he is portrayed by Doua Moua. Characters from Mulan The Fa family Fa Zhou Fa Zhou is Mulan's father who is very strict and also a famed war veteran who got injured in war. At first glance he seems like he only cares about the honor of the family and that he is quick to frustration with Mulan. He first appears putting an incense stick on the hanging dish and praying to the honorable ancestors while Mulan is seeing the matchmaker. Nothing distracts him from his prayers, even when chickens go running around in the shrine to crazily devour the chicken feed. When Chi-Fu calls him from the Fa family for military duty, he puts down the cane, stands straight and accepts his assignment scroll, not caring about his old crippled body despite his limping and visible pain. Mulan worries that he is risking his life, especially after seeing him collapse after some sword exercises. When Mulan returns in triumph of defeating Shan Yu, she gives him Shan Yu's sword with the blade wrapped in cloth and the crest of the emperor; the two gifts that honor the Fa Family. On receiving these gifts, he immediately puts them down and confesses that all he ever wanted was Mulan to be happy and safe, informing her that his greatest honour is having her as a daughter. He was voiced by Soon-Tek Oh. In the upcoming 2020 live-action remake, he is portrayed by Tzi Ma. Fa Li Fa Li is Mulan's mother. She initially stays with the dresser waiting for Mulan to come. She is frustrated when her daughter's hair is messed with hay and sends her inside to have her bathed and cleaned up. She and all the dressers help her get dressed after the bath. After they have finished beautifying Mulan, she sends her to the impatient matchmaker who then gets enraged by Mulan's accidents. Fa Li consoles her after the matchmaker rejects her. During the rainy night, she weeps for her daughter who runs away with Khan the horse, and her husband Fa Zhou consoles her while watching over her at the same time. When Li Shang shows up in the middle of a conversation between Fa Li and Grandmother Fa about Mulan's war exploits and that she should've brought a man home, Fa Li is left stunned. According to her second film, the only other child she likes is Sha-Ron (a faux-Chinese version of the name Sharon), a little girl who wears a lavender outfit and ox-horns. She was voiced by Freda Foh Shen. In the upcoming 2020 live-action film, she is portrayed by Rosalind Chao. Grandmother Fa Grandmother Fa is Mulan's grandmother. She is very easy-going and gives Mulan the most freedom. She also provides comic relief in the family. She is first seen holding a cage with Cri-Kee in it. She covers her eyes while crossing a road and demonstrates the ability to show how lucky this cricket is. After Fa Li and all the dressers have finished beautifying Mulan, Grandma Fa gives her a few items to make her look perfect (apple, pendant, jade necklace and Cri-Kee). She constantly encourages her to find a good husband. During the rainy night, she recognizes that her granddaughter has run away to join the army in her father's place, and she picks up a lantern and prays to the ancestors, awakening First Ancestor Fa. When Mulan returns home with Shan Yu's sword and the Emperor's crest, she comments that Mulan should have brought a man home and is shocked when Li Shang arrives, causing her to jokingly say to sign her up for the next war. When Mulan asks Shang to stay for dinner, she asks him to stay forever. Mulan is shown to be fondly annoyed by this but Shang does agree to stay for dinner. In her second film, she plays a game in the house of Fa and brings in food for the perfect couple Mulan and Shang. Her speaking voice is provided by June Foray and her singing voice is provided by Marni Nixon. First Ancestor Fa First Ancestor Fa is the ghostly eldest member of the Fa family and acts as leader of the ancestors. He carries a staff with him. When he is summoned, he brings Mushu to life by saying the word "awaken". He usually stops the other ancestors from fighting and requests (what he thinks are) better plans such as summoning the Great Stone Dragon. When Mushu returns with Mulan, he gives him his job as a guardian again, though showing a frustrated face. In the beginning of his second film, he performs something interesting with the forming of smoke. He was voiced by George Takei. Other Ancestors Other Ancestors, members of the company including the farmer and his wife (a parody of the famous painting American Gothic), and the counter who is always fiddling with his abacus. Fa Deng is the only ancestor whose head is cut off, a result of Mushu's misguidance to him when he was a guardian. Many of these ancestors clamor about Mulan when she's away. Mary Kay Bergman did the voice of the female ancestors in the first film and in the second film, they are voiced by Tress MacNeille. Khan Khan is Mulan's horse with a black coat and white markings on his face, belly and legs. He is portrayed as a very intelligent and confident horse. When he first saw Mushu, he tried to kill him with his hooves out of fear. In the first film, during the surprise ambush on the mountains, Mulan causes an avalanche killing many Huns. Khan risks his life to save Mulan and tries his best to run to safety before he almost falls to his death off the cliff. He also seems to be very close to Mulan but doesn't like Mushu so much. In the second film, he gets angry at Mushu who tries to break Mulan and Shang up after his saddle is unbuckled and in one of his attempts, he injures him by stomping on him with his hooves as payback. Khan is voiced by Frank Welker. He will appear in the upcoming 2020 live-action remake. Little Brother Little Brother is Mulan's pet dog. He has a blue collar around his neck. Mulan often uses him to spread chicken feeds by hanging a bone in front of him, similar to the carrot on a stick trick. He is voiced by Chris Sanders in the first movie and Frank Welker in the second movie. The Emperor of China Based on the real life emperor Qin Shi Huang, this character is shown as the wisest of all China. He lives in a palace and he has a long mustache and beard. Yellow is his color that he wears. In his first film, when everybody's ambushed, he gets captured by Shan Yu and his henchmen resulting his hat to fall off, but then with Mulan and Shang, in order to save him, Yao, Ling and Chien-Po (disguised as concubines) trick Shan Yu's henchmen into being attracted to them and so dropping their guard. After Shan Yu is terminated, the emperor comes down the steps and, though he sternly reprimands Mulan for impersonating a soldier, he then thanks her for saving their beloved country. He is the first person to bow to her, and even offers her a position on his council, but Mulan politely declines the offer by saying that she feels she should return to her family. In gratitude, he takes off his crest and puts it on her neck and gives Shan Yu's sword to her as tokens for her efforts, the crest representing what she did for him while the sword represents what she did for China. After she leaves, he puts his hat back on and tells Li Shang to go after her, noting that "You don't meet a girl like that every dynasty". His role is a little smaller in the second film, where he suggests Mulan and Shang to take his daughters to Qui-Gong as part of the mission. In the upcoming 2020 live-action remake, he is portrayed by Jet Li. Chi-Fu Chi-Fu is a member of the Emperor's council and advisor to Li Shang who refuses to allow the recruits to join the battle against the Huns and a minor antagonist of the film. He seems to have a genuine dislike toward women. Blue is the color he wears mostly. He gets mad when his hat is burnt. He is shown to be devoted to his job and loyal to the Emperor, but is incompetent, egotistic, pompous and misogynistic, as he silences Mulan and tells Fa Zhou to teach her silence in a man's presence, orders Li Shang to execute her once her secret is revealed, despite her saving everyone, and close to the film's conclusion pompously scoffs to Shang that Mulan would never be worth anything because she's a woman. At the end of the film, as the Emperor praises Mulan for defeating Shan-Yu and saving China, he tells Chi-Fu to arrange Mulan for a membership in his council. Still believing that Mulan isn't worth anything because she is a woman, Chi-Fu attempts to dissaude him from doing so by claiming that there are no more available seats in the council, but this backfires when the Emperor tells Mulan she can have Chi-Fu's job, causing him to faint, dropping his board. He does not appear in Mulan II, but it is shown that someone strikingly similar to Chi-Fu is a royal advisor to Lord Qin of Qui Gong. He was voiced by James Hong. In the upcoming 2020 live-action remake, he will be replaced by The Chancellor (portrayed by Nelson Lee). General Li General Li was Li Shang's father and a high-ranking member of the Chinese army who was killed along with his elite troops in a battle against the Hun army, leaving his helmet behind to be found by his son and his battalion when they discover the aftermath. He was voiced by James Shigeta. In the upcoming 2020 live-action film, he will be replaced by Commander Tung (portrayed by Donnie Yen), a mentor and teacher to Mulan. He leads the Imperial Regiment. The Matchmaker This character is an impatient and harsh woman, who obnoxiously judges potential brides. After the musical number called "Honor To Us All," she opens the doors, calls Mulan's name and takes her inside. She distastefully judges Mulan, calling her too skinny, and asks her to pour the tea as the second part of the test. Cri-Kee, who attempts to escape, ends up in the Matchmaker's cup of tea, and when Mulan tries to take the cup back, The Matchmaker falls on the floor where Cri-Kee gets into the clothing and when she gets up to tell Mulan what happened, she notices that Cri-Kee is in her clothing, causing her to crash into a stove, lighting her backside on burning embers; Mulan tries to extinguish with a paper fan, but the hot embers turn into fire, which Mulan manages to extinguish by pouring the tea on her. Blaming Mulan for the troubles, she publicly humiliates her and says that she will never bring any honor to her family being a wife. She also called Mulan a disgrace when the Matchmaker was the real disgrace. Grandmother Fa noticed her as a little stinker. The second film reveals that she's "smug and snooty," as accused by Ling, which causes her to throw a pot onto his head as she flings out the masculine trio. She is voiced by Miriam Margolyes in the first film and April Winchell in the second film. She will appear in the upcoming 2020 live-action remake and be portrayed by Cheng Pei-pei. Hayabusa Hayabusa the falcon is Shan Yu's pet saker falcon, who acts as his master's eyes and ears from the distance. At the end of the first film, his feathers are burned down by a fireball from Mushu to stop him from warning the Huns of Li Shang's presence, who then taunts him as "Mongolian barbeque" while Cri-kee laughs at him. Doing so tames him and he gives Mushu and Cri-kee a ride, but isn't seen afterwards. In Kingdom Hearts II, Hayabusa appears in the boss battle against Shan Yu. He can grab Sora, lift him into the air, and throw him. Characters from Mulan II Daughters of the Emperor of China The Emperor of China's three children that are known anyway; Ting-Ting, Mei and Su are princesses. He sends them into the carriage to complete the mission which is to marry the Princes of Qui Gong hiding their pretty faces with paper fans. When in the carriage, these princesses begin to panic as Mushu causes it to slide down by banging his head on the wheel. *'Ting-Ting' is the eldest daughter of the Emperor of China. Her color is indigo and she is taller than both of her sisters. After Mushu has caused the carriage to slide down, she forces her younger sisters out and tries to escape, but her foot is stuck only to be saved by Ling and the carriage breaks afterwards. When she hears his jokes, she thinks they are funny but she tries not to laugh, as she has an embarrassing snorting laugh. However, when the firecrackers lit by the fireflies hit him, she laughs, which causes her to snort like a pig, which Ling thought was cute. Ting-Ting appears as mature and level-headed but is actually carefree in her heart. Her speaking voice is provided by Canadian award winning actress Sandra Oh and her singing voice is provided by Judy Kuhn. She is Crown Princess of China and one day to be Her Majesty The Empress of China. *'Mei' is the middle daughter of the Emperor of China. Her color is pink and she is in between her sisters in height. She likes to get along with Yao because she thinks he is good-looking and gentle at heart. She is convinced by Mulan that her duty is to her heart and she knows that it is true. Frustrated by her older sister, she drops her fan to get in the tent and writes, "And so, my dear father, I cannot complete this mission. I have come to realize that my duty is to my heart." When Yao has won a wrestling fight, he chooses the stuffed panda bear and he shares it with her. Considered a slight damsel-in-distress, she has been kidnapped by the enemies of China when the heroes have been knocked down during their fight but saved by her friends. Mei is passionate, brave and caring. Her speaking voice is provided by Lucy Liu and her singing voice is provided by Beth Blankenship. *'Su' is the youngest daughter of the Emperor of China. Her color is orange and she is shorter than both of her sisters. Her favorite thing to do is gathering food from the trees and she likes to spend time with Chien-Po who likes food also. When the carriage is damaged and the fruit floats in the water, she picks them up again and she gets saved by him too. She is bright, childish and cheerful. Her speaking voice is provided by Lauren Tom and her singing voice is provided by Mandy Gonzalez. Sha-Ron Sha-Ron is a very excited little girl. She first visits Fa Li and says that she wants to see Mulan, who's practicing kung-fu with a rake. Then as she goes outside and drops the buckets down, she and all of the other excited daughters of the villagers meet her and get trained how to fight enemies as so during the "Lesson Number One" musical number. Then as General Shang arrives, she takes his helmet with more excitement and runs home. She is voiced by Jillian Henry. Lord Qin and Prince Jeeki Lord Qin is the priest of Qigong. When Mulan is about to complete the mission, he allows her to marry his son Prince Jeeki who likes playing with the Chinese finger trap. As Lord Qin engages Mulan and his son, their wedding is interrupted and he makes Shang go away until the Golden Dragon of Unity begins to talk with Mushu's voice. He timidly allows Mulan and Shang to marry each other and then begins to play with the fingertrap Jeeki used to play with. Lord Qin is voiced by Keone Young and Prince Jeeki is voiced by Rob Paulsen. References Characters Category:Disney animated characters Category:Lists of Disney animated film characters Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Lists of fictional Chinese people Category:Fictional Han dynasty people